


Hoist the Colours

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to spend the morning in the station, but fails.  She finds her way to the JR and stumbles upon something she never thought could be linked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoist the Colours

This had to be the longest morning this town had ever seen. There was no way around it. And for Storybrooke, that certainly was a statement. 

It had started like any other day. Strolling through town with her favorite boys. 

Men, she internally corrected, and cringed at the thought. She refused to say that Henry was turning into a man. No matter what his supposed "mustache" and "relationship" with Violet said. Emma found that she was using air quotations a lot lately, and she couldn't decide if she was okay with that or not. 

They had walked across the street to Granny's to grab a cup of coffee to start the day. Even Henry asked for one, but she caught his scrunched up face when he took a swig when he thought no one was looking. She had almost choked on her own sip trying to stifle the giggle. Killian looked at her with a perplexed head tilt, to which she gave a very small head shake to silence the question forming on his mouth.

It was a beautiful summer Saturday morning. She was seriously considering not going to the station, but, she had a stack of paperwork threatening to topple over on her desk if she didn't go in. She sighed as they stopped at the entrance of what felt like her own personal dungeon.

"Mom, are you sure you have to go in today?"

"Aye, the lad is right. It's a beautiful day, Swan. You should join us."

She looked at the two of them. Henry was almost as tall as Killian was. This kid really needed to stop growing. "You both know I would much rather spend the day with you. But I've got some records that might turn into pumpkins if I don't get them sorted today."

She couldn't tell who looked more disappointed. "Look, I'll tell you what. Go and get her ready, I'll do the minimum of what I have to do, and I'll be at the docks by 11? Fair?"

Henry spun on his heel, making a bee-line for the docks, "Deal! Operation Sea Lion is a go! Let's go Killian!"

Killian chuckled, "Aye aye!" Before he turned to go, he leaned in to give Emma a kiss on the cheek, "Don't be too long, eh Swan? It really is a beautiful day, though, I suppose not as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes at the last bit, but knew he was being sincere. It always made her heart flutter. "Flattery gets you everywhere, Jones. I'll be as quick as I can."

"KILLIAN!"

"Aye! Coming lad!"

And with that, the two were off. She was resigned in her fate, and unlocked the station doors and headed to her office. 

She had known that David had brought Will in last night, but he still startled her when she rounded the corner towards the holding cells.

"OY! YOU CAN' JUST LOCK ME IN 'ERE! 'S NOT RIGHT!!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try to break into the library at 3 am!"

"Was asking for it, wazzn't it? Ugh, 'm so hungover. Ya'know what the best cure for that is? Food. Don' ya have to feed me?"

She rolled her eyes, went to her desk drawer, grabbed a pack of poptarts, and poked them through the bars at him.

"Wha in the blazes 'm I supposed to do with this?!"

"Usually people eat them. Now, if you will shut up, I might consider letting you out early."

"Yeah, righ'," he said through a mouthful. 

She walked back to her desk, and flopped down in her chair. She eyed the growing stack of papers on her desk. For such a small town, she did not understand how this much crap came across her desk. 

She picked a file up, scribbled her name across it, and flopped it in the "out" pile. 

"CAN I GO YET?!"

"NO!"

"Well, how much longer?!"

"Longer now."

Will let out a string of curses. Emma rolled her eyes, and picked up another file. She got through 5 more before she caught herself staring wistfully out the window. A buzz from her phone pulled her from her reverie. 

Henry had sent her a picture of the beautiful view from the deck of the _Roger_. That kid was a sneak. He knew if he distracted her, it would be enough to send her running from the office. 

Damn. That kid was good. "Alright Will!! Wakey wakey! You're free to go!"

"Already? It's only been 20 minutes!'

She eyed him, "I thought you wanted to go? If you want to wait until Dave swings by after dinner, you're more than wel-"

"'S alrigh, luv, just though' you'd make me wait longer is all."

"Well it's your lucky day. Now get the hell out of here."

Will didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his stuff from the top of David's desk and scooted out the door.

She looked at the clock on the wall. She made it to a whopping 9:30. She shrugged. It was really a beautiful day, and she would regret not spending it out on the water. 

She locked up the station, and got into The Bug. She stopped at the grocery, and grabbed some sandwich supplies and drinks. She drove to the docks, and parked. 

She walked to the _Jolly Roger_ with a big smile on her face. She walked onto the vessel, but neither Henry nor Killian were in sight. 

She navigated the stairs down to the galley with her bounty. She stopped suddenly. Before she made it completely down the stairs, she heard something she'd never heard before. 

She could hear a soft baritone, singing a song she'd only heard in the movie theatre. She didn't know how long she had until she was caught, and wanted to savor every moment.

" _The king and her men, stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam-"_

Just at that moment, the ship rocked, and the step she was on groaned as she lost her footing. She cursed inwardly. 

"Henry?"

"No, sorry, it's me."

Killian peeked his head around the doorway, and gave her a quizzical look. "Swan? I thought you had work to do today?"

"I did, but Will was driving me crazy, and I missed you."

At this, the classic Killian Jones swagger initiated, and he sauntered over to her at the stairs. He held his arms out for the food, and she took him up on the offer. 

She followed him into the main gathering area below decks, and while his back was turned, she circled her arms around his waist, and nuzzled into his neck. 

"I haven't heard that song in a while."

Killian turned in her arms, and looked her in the eyes. "You know that old chantey?"

"I may have heard it before."

At that he rolled his eyes, and chuckled. He kissed her on the crown of her head, "You know, I always wondered who the queen was."

She tilted her head back to eye him suspiciously. "You mean you don't? I figured you would know for sure."

"I've been around a while, love, but even I don't know who the queen is."

She shrugged, "I always thought it was about Calypso."

Killian froze. "You think the song is about my mum?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my loves on the OUACS podcast. You girls push me to be more than I think I can be, and love me just the same. I felt like I "need[ed] to do the thing" after we discussed a theory a couple weeks back. After having the song come on my phone last night, I knew I just had to do it. 
> 
> I own nothing. I love you all, and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> -Kim


End file.
